


Valentin's Day I

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caja blanca es especial, Chocolate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Clint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor está en el aire y los Vengadores deciden recibir con los brazos abiertos a sus fans… una lástima que sean demasiados… al menos, para Deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentin's Day I

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajajajajaja no me gusta el día de san Valentín, pero amo el chocolate... demasiado n0n

El aroma a chocolate llenaba todo el apartamento al igual que la música de Daft Punk. En la cocina un muy feliz mercenario preparaba con mucho amor una cantidad industrial de chocolates al tiempo que bailaba al ritmo de One More Time.

-¡Estoy seguro que Spidey amará mis chocolates!

[Seguramente su corazón nos pertenecerá después de que los pruebe]

<¡Oh yeah baby!>

De repente la música fue interrumpida por la animosa voz de un hombre.  _“_ _Recuerden que este 14 de febrero Los Vengadores se presentarán en la sala de conferencias de la Torre Stark para recibir los regalos que ustedes, queridos radioescuchas, deseen entregarles personalmente. No lo olviden, ¡los más famosos superhéroes estarán de 9 am a 4 pm, solo por hoy, ansiosos por sus regalos!_ _”_.

-¡Ahí estaré sin falta muajajajaja!

<Seremos los primeros en entregarle su regalo a Spidey boy~>

[Pues si queremos que eso suceda, debemos darnos prisa, ya van a dar las 8]

-¡Diablos! ¡Aun me falta decorarlos y envolverlos!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a correr en círculos

____________________________

Peter miraba divertido el sonrojo que se extendía por el rostro de Hulk al recibir una hermosa caja de chocolates, de las manos de una adorable pequeña de cabello rojizo. Tony solo le dio unas palmadas al grandote mientras el resto del equipo miraba con ternura la escena. A pesar de que el evento de San Valentín empezaría oficialmente a las 9, todos habían acordado recibir a los más pequeños desde muy temprano.

Las risas y las miradas llenas de ilusión de las niñas y los niños al entregar pequeños peluches, paletas y cajas de chocolates a sus superhéroes favoritos bien valían el levantarse desde las cinco de la mañana a preparar todo

-Sr. Spiderman- un pequeño de apenas 6 años se removía nervioso frente al mayor-… gracias por ser tan bueno y salvar personas y gatos.

-Muchas gracias pequeño Mikey- sonrió ante la cara de asombro que ponía el niño al saber que su superhéroe favorito lo conocía- espero que pases un buen San Valentín

-S-sí Sr. Spiderman- el chiquillo le dió una paleta con forma de corazón- usted también

________________________________

Deadpool corría como loco hacia la Torre Stark, apenas iban a dar las 9, si se apuraba quizá no sería el primero en entregarle su regalo a Spidey, pero si el segundo o el tercero. Justo cuando doblaba la esquina hacia la calle sobre la que se encontraba el edificio se topó con una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué acaso todo el maldito planeta vino a esto?

[¡Fiu! Y yo de ingenuo creyendo que solo serían miles…]

<… nop, son millones, de eso estoy seguro… ¿ese no es Wally?>

-¡No tenemos tiempo para Wildo! ¡Con esta fila tendremos suerte si le entregamos nuestros chocolates al Spiderman del año 2099!

<Gyuh… ese tipo no nos cae bien>

[Tenemos dos opciones: pasar sobre todos estos mequetrefes y alcanzar nuestro adorado, sexy y altamente ilegal objetivo…]

“Eso suena bien”

<O esperar como buenos ciudadanos nuestro turno… y rezar porque algún día lleguemos a la puerta de la torre>

“Esa no me gusta…”

[Decidido entonces… ¡puerta número 1!]

Apretó contra su pecho las cajas de chocolates, con la fuerza suficiente para que no se cayeran en su lucha por llegar a su destino, pero sin dañar su preciado contenido, y empezó a caminar casualmente al lado de la enorme fila. Cuando llevaba unos dos metros recorridos alguien accidentalmente lo vio y empezó a gritar.

-¡¡¡Ese tipo quiere colarse!!!

[Mierda. estos fans y su super visión]

<¡¡Corre demonios!! ¡¡Corre Forest, corre!!!>

_____________________________________

Ahora que todos los pequeños habían entregado sus presentes, era turno de los adultos el llenar de regalos empalagosos a los superhéroes. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un agradecimiento de corazón, cada vengador recibía las cajas de chocolate,  los peluches, la ropa (interior en algunas ocasiones) y las tarjetas que sus admiradores con tanto amor les daban.

Un par de apuestos chicos, muy parecidos entre sí, le acercaron un enorme oso de peluche disfrazado del Capitán América al susodicho rubio, quien con un adorable sonrojo y un tímido ‘gracias’ lo estrechaba contra su torso. A varios metros de la escena, un muy enojado Tony miraba con instintos homicidas al par de hermanos.

-Oye Jefe… ¿Ese peluche no es 8 veces más grande que el que le compraste a Cap hace dos semanas?

-Cállate Spiderman

-Si, ya recuerdo…- el arquero le dio una flamante sonrisa a la pelinegra que le había entregado una caja de bombones envinados- muchas gracias señorita…- puso el regalo junto con los demás y le dio un codazo al pelinegro-… tu querías darle ese a Steve, pero la vendedora te dijo que ya se lo habían llevado

-Cállate Barton

-Supongo que ya sabemos quien te lo ganó, Stark- dijo Spiderwoman, antes de que el rostro de niño berrinchudo del mayor la hiciera reír a carcajadas.

_____________________________

Cruzado de brazos, maldecía su suerte y a los guardias de seguridad que lo detuvieron a un par de pasos de la entrada de la torre. Debió haber imaginado que Stark aseguraría el perímetro para evitar este tipo de “problemas”. Le dio una patada al suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado, ahora se encontraba hasta el final de la línea y si el reloj del sujeto de adelante no mentía, ya estaban por dar las doce de la tarde.

[Cuatro horas más… aún nos quedan cuatro horas más]

<¿Por qué no le disparaste a esos mamuts que nos detuvieron?>

“Spidey se hubiera molestado… necesitamos puntos… no que nos vea como unos locos impulsivos”

<¡¡¡¡Pero somos locos impulsivos!!!!>

[¡Calla! Debemos mantenernos tranquilos y sobrios]

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que la fila avanzara 3 pasos.

______________________________

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido!- decía un animado Iron Man desde la puerta- en verdad apreciamos mucho sus detalles y lamentamos que no haya más tiempo… pero no olviden que aquellos que no alcanzaron a entregar sus regalos personalmente, pueden depositarlos en los distintos contenedores esparcidos alrededor de la torre.

-¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!!- gritaron al unísono todos los vengadores, antes de que las puertas del edificio se cerraran y una ola de ovaciones se hiciera escuchar.

Adentro, los superhéroes revisaban más detenidamente sus presentes, algunos comiendo los chocolates que tenían a la mano y otros, como Spiderman, acomodándolos cuidadosamente para llevarlos a su habitación.

-Bueno, chicos- el castaño entró de nuevo a la sala de conferencias, llevando un par de jeans desgastados, una playera que decía “No soy Daredevil” y sin rastros de su máscara- yo los veo luego.

-¿A dónde vas Peter?- preguntó Falcón quien sostenía un pequeño petirrojo de peluche

-¿Alguna cita acaso?- la sonrisa de Natasha se tornó juguetona al ver la modesta caja de chocolates que sostenía en una mano

-Jajajaja ya quisiera- el menor solo se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la salida- iré a darle sus chocolates a tia May.

-Suerte Peter, y ve con cuidado- dijo con un tono de preocupación el rubio capitán.

_______________________________

Después del anuncio dado por el multimillonario, muchas personas dejaron escapar lastimosos quejidos y algunos incluso empezaban a llorar por haber estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de sus héroes. Deadpool solo miraba fijamente la puerta del edificio mientras a su alrededor la gente empezaba a dispersarse, algunos dejando sus regalos en los contenedores antes mencionados por Iron Man y otros abrazando con fuerza sus cajas y bolsas, repitiéndose a sí mismos como un mantra ‘el año que viene seguro se lo doy’.

Para cuando el mercenario salió de su estupor, el sol ya se había ocultado y ni un alma se veía en la explanada de la torre. Dejando caer los hombros en señal de derrota, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, antes de que el sonido de unos apresurados pasos captara su atención. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un muy apurado castaño correr hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡¡¡W-wade, espera!!!- el chico se detuvo a unos pasos del antiheroe y le ofreció la caja que hasta ese momento estaba oculta tras su espalda- y-yo… espero que te gusten- desvió la mirada, ansioso de que el mayor tomara el regalo.

-P-Petey…

<¿P-por qué todo t-tartamudeamos?>

[S-se supone q-que es r-romántico]

<P-pues n-no lo es b-baka>

[Oh, eres tan tsundere, ¡ven aquí!]

-¿Quieres ser mi Valentín Wade Wilson?- sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rojo- espero no te moleste que sea Peter Parker quien te lo pregunta y no Spiderman…

-… ¡¿Bromeas?!- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar, soltó sus propios chocolates y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo -… ¡¡¡esto es como mil veces mejor!!!

\- Jajajaja, tomaré eso como un sí…

-¡¡Espera!!- se separó bruscamente del chico y levantó las múltiples cajas del suelo- ejem… Peter Parker… ¿te gustaría ser mi Valentín?- y esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que el menor tomara su regalo

-Claro que me gustaría, cabeza de chorlito…

______________________________

Clint estaba comiendo algunos de sus chocolates cuando pareció recordar algo, se acercó al resto de los Vengadores que aún quedaban en la sala y dijo, con un tono demasiado inocente para un agente entrenado de Shield.

-¿Qué no Peter lleva saliendo como seis meses con el tonto de Wilson?-  al ver que los otros lo miraban con indiferencia, agregó- ¿No debería pasar este día con él?

-Barton…- el capitán puso una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto paternal-… creo que debemos hablar sobre tu ingenuidad para con Peter…


End file.
